Never Letting Go
by BeYourselfAndSmile
Summary: When Sonny gets attacked by a Vampire wanting to destory her using a forbidden dark weapon, Will Chad do the right thing and stand by her wishes? Or completely risk it all for love?


Chad paced up and down the dark dismal living room as a damaged, nearly dead Sonny Munroe lays on a table with wires connected all around her body that are just about keeping her alive. "We need to get her to a proper hospital."

"A Human hospital can't help Sonny. Look at her shoulder." Jake moved the clothes covering Sonny's shoulder.

"What is that?" Asked Selena, looking at marks on her shoulder.

"Shattered pieces from a forbidden dark weapon… no Human can ever recover from that." Jake answered.

They walked around the room figuring out what to do and Chad put his hand on his forehead. He knew exactly what had to be done but whether Sonny would agree with it was another mystery.

Selena slowly walked out into the hall and noticed Riley sitting on the stair. "Selena…"

"What?" She slowly turned on her heal and looked at the little boy holding a stuffed teddy bear.

"Why doesn't Sonny want to be a Vampire?" He looked at Selena as she sat next to him.

"Because her brother got bitten and he changed into a pure evil Vampire and he didn't care about Sonny anymore… I guess she's just worried that the same will happen to her. In fact when Sonny turns Vamp she'll resent Chad for what he's done." Selena sighed.

"So… Why's Chad going to bite her then if she's only going to hate her?" He looked confused.

"Because love is stupid and it makes people do stupid things. Chad can't let go off Sonny no matter how hard he tries." Selena looked at Riley and smiled.

"Have you ever been in love?" Riley asked.

Selena paused for a moment and sighed. "Yeah…"

"What stupid things have you done?"

"Nothing as stupid as what I am about to do now." Selena got up and walked back in the living room. "Don't do it Chad." She noticed Chad getting ready to bite Sonny.

"Get out." He said quickly looking up at her.

"Look. I don't know what's going on with you right now but you're not acting like the Chad I know. Trust me I've spent 17 years with the little wimp." Selena laughed.

"What's your point?" Chad asked, bluntly.

"You know how Sonny feels about becoming a Vampire. Eternity is a long time to be hated." Selena looked him in the eyes.

"If only I could talk to you and ask you what to do." Chad brushed Sonny's hair from her face looking down at her.

"Chad, if you link your powers to the machine you could probably talk to her but it wouldn't be for long. Just enough time to ask her what to do." Jake smiled as he watched Chad place his hand on the machine.

"Sonny! I, Chad Dylan Cooper, Command you to awaken!" Shouted Chad as Sonny's eyes slowly opened. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sonny smiled slightly and it was obvious the pain of being kept alive was killing her.

"Your dying, I have to change you into a Vampire to save you. What should I do?" He held her hand tight.

"Don't do it, Chad." Sonny slowly fell back to sleep.

Chad looked down at the floor. "I'm not letting her go."

"She'll hate you…" Selena shouted.

"But she'll live! I love you Sonny." Chad quickly leans in and began to bite Sonny's neck draining all the human blood from her body.

Sonny slowly woke up her body looking pale and lifeless she felt as if she was dead. She tried to stand up but fell just before Jake caught her.

"Easy does it." Jake smiled at her.

Sonny looked down at her hands noticing how pale they were. "Chad?..."

He stared down at the floor not answering her.

"Open the curtain!" Sonny demanded.

"No! You can't!" Chad quickly rose from his seat.

"And why not?" Sonny sighed.

"Because…" Chad immediately got cut off be Sonny.

"Okay. Get me a mirror then." She raised an eyebrow.

"Sonny… I had to!" He cried.

"But you went against my wishes Chad. I told you I didn't want to be a Vampire but you made me one anyway. Do you even know what that feels like? To be betrayed by the one you thought loved you?"

"I couldn't let you go." Chad said, quietly.

"I would have preferred it if you left me for dead. I told you I didn't want this… Chad I will never ever forgive you for this." Sonny quickly disappeared.

"I hate to say it but… I told you so." Selena sighed and disappeared too.


End file.
